The War of Two Races
by Jyoflin
Summary: this is the war between the elves and drow. this is how the hatred between them began.


The War of Two Races

Part 1 The Beginning

Intro

For thousands of years fondness had been part of the strong relationship between the elves and drow. They traded, married, loved, and even shared land together. They had stood side by side in the war after war against orcs, orges, giants, and other beasts, even the barbaric humans.

Their relationship was stronger than ever with their two leaders, Matron Mother Silla Everhate of the drow and Lord Basil Xanthis of the elves, bonded closely by strong ties of friendship. They had themselves fought side by side against raiding parties of the beasts.

But has the time come for them to split apart and fight against each other?

Chapter 1

Alone, and quiet, the drow Everhate family sat in the sun lit, circular room that was their meditating chamber. Tall, thick windows of theurglass, a magical type of glass, let in the light from the sun that washed over all of the drow that sat in the chamber. They also kept out the cool spring air that still held some of winters chilling bite. Alone in the room the brown-skinned drow family sat scattered about the room, each with their respected weapons lying across their cross legs.

The Matron Mother of Clan Everhate and Matron Queen was Silla Everhate, the leader of the drow city of Erebos and head of the Seven Matron Mothers of the Everliving Forest. She sat with her legs crossed, and her white hair hanging, crossing her light brown face. The soft sunlight glow gave her brown skin a soft glow. She had her legs crossed, with her hands folded in her lap, her ruby red eyes closed, while she was quietly chanted. She prayed to her goddess, Lolth, to whom she was a priestess.

She was battle ready, wearing her chain mail, which was more like a second skin than a piece of armor. In her lap, below her folded hands, lay Ivy, her whip-blade. The sword could go from looking and functioning like a sword, to functioning like a whip with blades running along its length. In her mind she went over the list of spells and readied all that her goddess granted her.

To her left, facing a window, sat her eldest daughter, Atharia Everhate. She was also a priestess. She sat, the same as her mother, but in her lap she laid her spiked mace. This mace had smashed the skull of many of her enemies. She also wore her armor, but hers was the scale armor of an Ioprey. The scales were scarlet colored, accenting her blood red eyes. In her mind she, like her mother, ran over the list of spells given to her by Lolth.

Next to her sat her younger sister, Altheda Everhate. She was also, like her mother and sister, a priestess of Lolth. She was running over her spells, but most of her concentration was focused on her morning star, Thunder. The morning star could summon claps of thunder, flashes of lightning, and at times when she wished it she could summon electricity to course around the spikes. With her mind she controlled the power that was inside her weapon, the power seeming as a terrible, raging storm. With her mind she quelled the storm, calming it, but then in an instant she triggered its power let it rise and gain in strength only to quell it again.

Across from her sitting near the doors to the chamber sat her brother Neo Everhate. He was the second oldest of the male children, and a knight among The Knights of Light and Dark, specifically the Knights of Dark. He was a fine swordsman. His legs were crossed and on them lay his red blades, Darkness and Blood. Red blades were formed like a regular sword with added magical strength and superb sharpness, never making a swordsman have to sharpen his blades. Darkness was the color of onyx, and Blood was ruby red, like his mothers eyes. His armor was a simple chain mail, over which her wore a dark black, hooded cloak.

On the other side of the door sat his older brother, the oldest male child, Jyoflin Everhate. He too was a Knight in the order. His deep red eyes were wide open, but they stared off into the distance. He was deep into a trance, his hand absently stroking his great sword, Blaze. His blade could flame to life with but a thought, and in his trance he played with the inner flame of the sword. Stroking it as he did his sword, but with his mind instead of his hand. His armor was just a simple set of black leathers, for an enemy blade never came within reach of his body. He also wore a cloak, but his was a mud brown color.

Jyoflin and Neo were known as the Black Ghosts. Even as young apprentices they were known to go out and kill by the score and they leave no trace of their appearance, other than the bodies of their victims.

Across from Jyoflin sat his father, Sheik Everhate. His eyes were closed. His crescent blades lay across his lap. He rolled his hands around the thin, extremely strong and durable chains that were attached to the hilts of his crescent blades. The blades were similar to scimitar blades, as they were curved, making them good for swinging around, as crescent blades do. The chains ran half way up his arm, but ended there, but they could reach out four times their length. The chains were enchanted making them indestructible. He also wore a black gauntlet. It had what looked like red blood veins running through. With this gauntlet, he could absorb a magical attack, and then either use it as strength for himself, to heal himself, or to send the attack at a new target. The only magical attack that it could not turn was that of a vapor. But all other attacks, like a fire ball or even a lightning bolt, could be absorbed and used any way he wished.

And sitting in front of another window sat the youngest male, Palvol Everhate. He was the only child that was not a master of the academy, the school where all drow, male and female could learn how to wield any weapon if they so wished. He was taught by Master Aiolos Aristaios, the master of single sword combat. His blade lay in its sheath on his crossed legs. He dare not take it out and let the blade lie on his crossed legs, for it would slice through his armor and his leg. His blade was Cutter, the sharpest blade in the entire world. It could shear a rock in half or cut straight through an ancient tree. The blade had a mind of its own though. In his mind he could hear the thoughts of the blade._ Come now boy, slit all there throats while they don't expect it, it would be so easy, so simple. Do it, now! _The blade sent into Pavlov's mind.

_Silence! _Palvol commanded,_ if I hear you again I'll give you to a dragon and you can stay in its horde for the rest of time, would you enjoy that?_ The blade was constantly saying those things, but Palvol was able to silence the blade, with threats of an eternity spent in a dragon's horde.

In the near center of the room sat the third oldest son, Ethieune Everhate. He was the family wizard. He was extremely powerful, and extremely gifted and knowledgeable in the ways of the Weave, the source of magic itself. His lighter red eyes were closed and his slender hands, with their long slender fingers, were folded in his crossed legs. His mind was a whirling cyclone. He ran over and mentally prepared every spell he knew that would be of some aid to him in the coming raid. For the family, along with a few friends, were going to be going up against a pack of velocprey.

The pack of blue scaled beasts had been terrorizing the merchants that traveled to the drow and elven cities, even killing some. When the news had reached the ears of Matron Silla, whose city was usually the first stop many merchant made on their long travels to sell their goods, she had sprung into instant action, preparing a raiding party that would kill the beasts.

Lying under the sun in an open meadow was an elf. He was infamous for his capacity to sleep through anything, and his name was Antren Xanthis. He was a Kinght of Light. He was a skilled white elf warrior with his twin rapiers. He took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out, savoring the slight chill in the spring air. He relaxed in the short grass, with the sun warming his face. Birds chirped in the trees around him, and his sensitive elf ears picked up the sounds of little furred feet running around in the underbrush and through the wild, unmanageable bushes. His auburn hair was spread out behind him, and his hands were cupped under the back of his head. He reveled in every moment, for soon he would be under the canopy of the new, blooming trees that made up the Everliving Forest.

"Antren," a voice called to him. He was still half a sleep, but he heard the voice none the less.

"Antren, wake up." the voice called again. He recognized the voice. It belonged to his sister, Katrin Xanthis. She too was a warrior, but a different type than he. She was a warrior priestess, she could work her sword well, cast a spell given to her by her goddess, Eilistraee, and she was a master at _bae'qeshel, _which is the magic of the voice and song.

Antren opened his eyes and saw his sister looking him in the eyes, a shinning smile of her face, She was leaning over him, her light blue eyes shining through her golden hair. "Finally, he awakens." she said, her smile widening. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He propped himself up on his elbows and she offered her hand. He took it and, with amazing strength, she pulled him to his feet.

"Nasmer has gone to get Draco and told me to tell you that he will meet us at the right time and at the right place." she told her brother yawned like he had slept for a couple of years. _Good_, Antren thought, _Nasmer has gotten Draco._ Draco was a half-dragon, half-elf warrior. He had the lithe body of an elf, but he had the amazing strength of a dragon. He could turn back and forth between his elven body and his dragon body, or he could take his true form.

"Okay. Well let's just go and wait for the others." Antren suggested, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, lets. I sent a messenger to the Everhate's. They should be there about the same time as us." Katrin said.

"Excellent. That's one less thing that I have to do." Antren said. He stretched one last time, and then they walked off into the forest so they could meet the others.

Chapter 2

As Katrin and Antren entered the clearing, they looked around. No one had yet arrived, but they knew that some time soon the others would get there. The forest was not quite silent but not at all loud. Birds chirped and a little young deer jumped as a large brown spotted bobcat landed behind it. A snake slithered across the ground hunting for a little snack.

There was a rustle of leaves, and a swish of tree branches and the drow family appeared. Neo, Jyoflin, Atharia, and Sheik dropped out of the tree canopy. While Matron Silla, Altheda, Palvol, and Ethieune walked out of the surrounding bushes. All, except Jyoflin, Atharia and Ethieune, wore simple chain mail armor, where as Jyoflin wore a set of simple black leathers that covered his muscled chest and well muscled, and slim leg and Atharia wore her scarlet ioprey armor.

Each wore a large forest green cloak; the ends wrapped around the base of their necks and held together by their family symbol of two giant Anubus demons each holding pair of crossed spears. Ethieune wore a large deep blue cloak, on the inside of which were hundreds of small pockets, each holding a specific spell component. He knew what was in each pocket by heart, as was necessary when being a wizard. No one could tell what was underneath that cloak though, save for him.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Nasmer and Draco." Antren said smiling. All of the sudden the wind picked up. The wind whirled around the warriors and priestesses as Nasmer and Draco materialized. Draco was just as Antren remembered. Just a lithe and powerful looking, with his tale-tell bastard sword hung across his back like his drow ideal, Jyoflin.

"Nice of you to finally arrive." Katrin said smiling to her younger, wizard brother. He smiled back and brushed a piece of his blue hair back. He leaned on his old, black-wood staff and looked at his brother, Antren.

"Well, you look rested. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you were asleep, am I right?" he asked sarcastically.

Antren smiled back and said, "As a matter of fact, yes I was. And I enjoyed every moment of it to. I took in all the sun I could. I can barley see it in here."

"Yes, well let's go ahead and get to our camp site." Neo offered. He really wanted to get to the camp, set it up, and find those damned velocprey; they had attacked the family of one of his star pupils, and had eaten the girl and all of his family as they were playing in the woods.

"Yes, the boy is right," Sheik said, "We should go ahead and go. We will need all the time we can get."

"Alright, if Nasmer is up to it." Ethieune said. He looked to Nasmer who smiled and nodded his assent. The wizards began to chant and the others of the group took each others hands. The wizards joined as the finished their spell. The wind picked up and started to blow all around them, and then the world became a traveling blur. Trees and innocent animals flew past them as the wind-walked to the camp site. As they were traveling Jyoflin noticed a group of orcs. He mentally noted that on their way back, the beasts needed to be taken out of the forest.

Then the world stopped moving so fast, and then it stopped altogether. The party stood in an open clearing. It was wide enough for all of them to get a comfortable sleeping place. It was open and circular, with rocks and tree stumps poking out of the ground.

"Now, how close are we to the beasts?" Matron Silla asked, addressing both wizards.

Her son turned to her and said, "Well, they are within a mile of us in any given direction. But most probably west of us."

"Good, then does anyone have any good idea on how to catch them?" Atharia asked.

There was a moment of contemplative silence, then Jyoflin spoke. "Well, I have two good ideas; one is simple and effective, while the other is a bit more complex and may need more time. But either way we will need to find out the specific place of the pack"

"Well, then lets hear them." Katrin said.

"Okay. Well first you priestesses can use scrying spells to find the pack. Then depending on which tactic you priestesses chose we can go from there. One choice is that we just find them and kill them, out right, plain and simple. The other choice is to set up a false camp and fill it with raw meat. Then the wizards can hide the meat with invisibility spells, and change the wind direction. When the pack smells the meat, they will come to investigate. While they are distracted eating the meat, we sneak in and take them by surprise." Jyoflin said. His mind was whirling with tactical thought, in much more depth than what he had said.

"I like the second one. Do you all agree?" Altheda said. She looked to her fellow priestesses and they all nodded back.

"Good, then since we have a decision. You warrior males can go and fetch us some fresh meat. Then, while they are gone, you wizards can set up the camp. We priestesses will find the pack." Matron Silla commanded, using a strong voice.

The group nodded and separated into their task groups. The wizards wandered off into the woods to find a suitable place and started to work. The warriors met for a moment and Neo gave them an idea of where to get the meat. "On the way here, I saw about ten orcs in the forest cutting down trees, we can use them. The dead bodies will get the velocpreys attention, of that I am sure." All of them agreed and set off into the forest.

The priestesses had grouped together and summoned up scrying bowls. Then, using a Lolth given spell, Atharia summoned up scrying water into each bowl. They each went off to find a quiet place and the started to chant to their goddesses. Images soon were appearing in the bowls of the surrounding woods. Like a bird flying through the sky, the images of the forest flew across the shimmering water and then Altheda stumbled across the group. "I've found them!" she shouted.

"Really, where?" Katrin asked. She lost her sense of concentration and her bowl of water went clear once again.

"About a mile or more to the east of here. They are running through the forest, and it seems they are headed in the direction of Mable, the river." she informed the others. The river Mable was one that ran across the forest. If one was lost, all you had to do was follow the river. It was large and wide, and it was always flowing to the south, towards Erebos.

"Good, then when the males return we will get them to finish the camp and the wizards can do what they need to do." Matron Silla said. "Oh, and don't loose sight of them." she ordered Altheda

The men were hidden in the shadows of the trees. They had found the orcs easy enough. They were making a lot of noise and with the elves excellent hearing, they tracked them down. Now, unknown to the orcs, the men had them surrounded and where preparing to strike. Jyoflin and Neo had begged the others to let them handle the killing, but they were not the only ones looking for a little bit of fun.

Antren and Sheik nodded to each other, and the ambush began. The warriors rushed out of the trees, catching the orcs completely by surprise. With a flick of his wrist, Jyoflin sent Blaze through the neck of an orc. The blade burst into flame, and he rushed another. Neo came up behind one and put Darkness through its kidney. It fell to the ground, dead before it hit.

Sheik rushed a large orc, who was hefting its axe to strike at his son, Palvol. Sheik launched one of his crescent blades ahead, while swinging another out wide, to puncture another orcs heart. The blade launched at the large orc with the axe, went into the orcs throat and out the other side. Sheik quickly pulled his arm back in to his chest, snapping the blade back through the orcs throat again, and with it a rushing torrent of blood, bringing it back to his chest.

Antren spun to the side, easily evading a stabbing strike by a smaller orc. He took the moment the beast took to recover and poked two holes into its chest with his rapiers. It stumbled backward and right into Palvol waiting reach. Cutter was thrust through the orc's back, erupting out of its stomach.

Neo, using Blood, blocked a stab by an orc spear. Blood sheared the tip right off, while Darkness opened the beasts gut. Neo spun to the right, his left foot high and gaining momentum. His foot smashed right into the orcs face, crushing it nose in a spurt of blood, and sent it spiraling to the ground.

Draco started pulled his bastard sword out of the chest of his first victim, but an orc rushed his from behind, thinking him weaponless and helpless. It soon learned the error of its thoughts. It brought it gnarled, old wooden club down aiming for Draco's head. Draco spun, catching the club in mid-flight and halting its momentum. In the few second that followed the orcs head was ripped from its shoulders by a clawed hand and its body flung to the side.

He finished pulling out his bastard sword and watched the last few orcs die. Antren sent one of his rapiers in a diagonal-down block swiping his opponent blade out to the left, while his other rushed up and into the heart of the orc. Palvol was facing down the last two orcs, when he snapped into action. Cutter smacking against the orc to the right's blade, and coming back quickly to smack into the left ones blade. They were stunned by his sudden spurt of speed, and in those moments that followed Palvol spun to the right, smashing his elbow into the orcs gut. It's breathe came out in a wheeze, and he spun again this time Cutter leading. The blade slashed straight through the orcs right arm, and carved half way through its chest before stopping. The blade got stuck though, and he saw out of the corned of his eye that the last orc was rushing him. He left go of Cutter, spinning around the dead orc, using it as a shield. The other orcs slowed its charge, its tusked face forming a smile. He took his blade and thrust it through the dead orcs gut, but as his blade came out the back he heard no scream. Palvol appeared behind him, placing his left hand on the right side of the orc's head and his right on the left side of the orcs chin. With a flex of his muscles, he pulled his arms in separate directions, and with a sickening snap the orc's neck cracked and it fell limp and crumpled to the ground.

"Well, that made for some fun. I was really getting bored." Palvol said, bending down and tugging Cutter out of the body it was stuck in. He bent down and whipped the blade clean, and with a flourish, he sheathed Cutter at his right hip and eyed the corpses curiously.

"So how are we supposed to get these bodies back to the others?" Draco asked, asking the question on Palvol's mind.

"I was actually hoping you could turn into your dragon form, and carry them to the clearing, drop them." Jyoflin said. It was an excellent idea and it would work for them too.

Draco nodded, smiling, and closed his eyes in deep concentration. He could turn to his dragon form at any time, but he would be huge. So he concentrated deeply, willing his body to shrink, using innate dragon ability. Bones popped, his skin twisted and felt as if it was being torn in two. He wanted deeply to cry out in anguish, but he held it in. Wings unfolded form his back, his fingers changed to claws, and his face twisted. His skin turned from pale white, to a light copper color and became scaly. He bent over to all fours, his face elongating into a snout, which in turn filled with razor sharp fangs. His body had taken the form of a shrunken copper dragon, still huge, but in smaller proportions.

"All right Draco, now take the bodies in your hands, and fly off back to the camp, we will be there when you arrive." Jyoflin instructed. Doing as he was told Draco, in dragon form, along with Neo and Palvol piled up the bodies. Draco took them up in his arms and snapped his wings. The leathery extensions of his will snapped and wind gusted, but after two snaps he was rising high into the air. He soared up and up, then turned and flew into the distance.

"Okay that solves one problem, now how are we going to get back before him?" Palvol asked.

"That's one of your stupider questions, my dear son." Sheik said. Everyone shared a laugh.

"We'll, just walk back." Jyoflin answered.

"Oh," Palvol said, looking down at his feet.

"It is good to see you again, but where is the meat?" Matron Silla asked as the men stepped out of the trees. As if on cue, Draco roared and he came into view. He alighted in the clearing, furling his wings close to his body.

He dropped his load and closed his eyes again. Bones snapped and his skin changed as he once again became an elf. "Here's your load of meat, oh mighty Matron Silla" Draco said, bowing low to her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well that's one thing done. Now if the wizards have set the camp, then we can put the meat into place." Matron Silla said. She looked to Nasmer and Ethieune, who nodded. She and the other priestesses walked off into the woods and each male grabbed a body, while Draco, Jyoflin, and Neo grabbed two.

They followed the females a little ways, and then came to the camp. There was a sharp sense of magic in the air as they entered the camp. "Excellent, you have the meat. You can place it down around in the camp, as you can probably see, there are many places that they can be hidden, but put some in the open." Nasmer said to them. They could easily understand what he was saying, for there were large crates and cloths lying all around the camp, along with a few constructed tents. The warriors methodically set about to work, putting some bodies out in the open or under a cloth, easily accessible to the slow witted, but sharp sensed velocprey. Some of the bodies were cut up and were hung in the trees, to further distract the blue scaled beasts.

As they finished they awaited more instructions. "Now Altheda kept tabs on the velocprey, and we are going to change the direction of the wind, so that it will blow their way. And maybe soon the troublesome beasts will appear." Katrin said.

She, Matron Silla, and Atharia started to chant. They invoked the powers of the goddesses, and the men felt the wind stop. It instantly picked up again and started to blow south-west, toward the beasts.

"Now all we must do is sit and wait." Katrin said. They each took up a spot around the outskirts of the false camp. Hiding in the tress and underbrush.

To the south-west of the hunting party, the velocprey pack sensed a change in the wind. The leader, a large velocprey, known as a velocridrome, with many scars about its body, lifted its beaked head and sniffed.

It could smell the fresh blood in the air. To the beast only one thing mattered. Where there was fresh blood there was bound to be meat, so they would be able to eat well this night.

The leader screeched its ear piercing cry and the others answered it with calls of their own. Soon, within a matter of moments, the pack was gathered. They were twenty strong, and no beast would dare attack a pack that big.

All they cared about was fresh meat, and fresh food. They hurried off in the direction of the smell.

Darkness had fallen and the pack had stopped, and the elves had slept. They knew it would be the next day before any of the beasts showed their scaly, beaked face. But with the rise of the sun, all knew that the time to be alert was upon them and that the time for battle was drawing near.

It was near mid-day, and the elves were fully rested and alert. They sensed, more than heard, the rushing of wind and the crunching of leaves. They each knew the pack drew near. Each of them sank back into the shadows of their hiding place, and watched and listened even more closely.

The first of the pack appeared soon after the elves sensed the beasts approach. All of the drow had fought a velocprey, especially the men, for it was a right of passage, but even Sheik shuddered at the sight of them.

They had long powerful back legs, and weak short forearms. They were covered in light blue scales with streaks of a golden color running across their back. Each back foot held a large, sharp claw. The claw was able to pierce even their own tough, scaly skin. Their beady, cat-like eyes darted around searching the camp. A few sniffed the air, trying to smell out the meat. If the beasts weren't so narrow minded they would have caught the sent of elves in the air, but alas they were focused on searching for the meat.

A few opened their beaked mouths and screeched, one being the leader. The pack sniffed around the camp, trying to find the hidden meat. Soon they happened upon the bodies and each screeched, alerting the others of its find. Almost immediately every velocprey was happily hunched over, feasting on the dead orc bodies. There were some that were hopping around trying to get a hold of the severed limbs hanging in the trees.

The leader of the pack tore into the chest of the orc it was beginning to eat open and began to eat till it stomach could hold no more. Blood covered every velocprey face when Matron Silla and Katrin decided it was time.

Looking to each of the warriors of the party, Matron Silla and Katrin nodded to each other. The warriors slipped into place and silently drew swords while the wizards readied spells. Silently they slipped out into the clearing and as they drew near they readied their arms. Matron Silla had Ivy, in sword form, in her hand. Neo had Darkness and Blood out, Jyoflin had out Blaze, Palvol had Cutter out and ready, and Sheik held his crescent blades, each by the hilt. Atharia had her mace out and Altheda had out her morning star, Thunder. Katrin had her songsword, Singer, out, Antren had out his twin rapiers, and Draco had out his bastard sword.

They slipped right behind their first kill and, with a burst of sudden movement, attacked. With a though Jyoflin sent Blaze alive with flames and Katrin activate Singer's power and summoned cold-fire to the blade. Neo dashed forward and took the first kill of the night. He brought Darkness up under the throat of the blue scaled velocprey and drew a thin line across its neck. It yelped, altering the others of the pack, and then fell silent as Blood entered its head between its slit eyes.

The other velocprey charged the warriors. Matron Silla threw herself out of the way as a velocprey charged her. As she spun she slashed the beasts hind leg. It turned on her and bit, its beaked, many toothed face coming dangerously close. Its eyes glowed bright yellow in the sunlight. It reared up in front of her and swatted at her with its small forelegs. She ducked back and flicked her wrist, turning Ivy into whip form. She rolled backward and threw out her arm. Ivy bit deep into a blue scaled chest and Jyoflin dashed by slashing, and severing, the spine of the velocprey.

Palvol came up behind a velocprey and put Cutter into its back. Atharia then smashed its skull. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of light, as Altheda brought Thunder across in a sweep at the leg of her velocprey. The bones in it's right leg shattered and it lay crippled on the ground. Altheda was unable to make the kill though, for another velocprey rushed her form behind. It caught her in the center of her back with its head. She tried to roll with the blow but all she could do was roll onto her back, as it held her down.

The beast almost seemed to laugh at her by the look in its eyes. She smiled at it, and it cocked its head to the side exposing its neck. Draco appeared out of nowhere and brought his bastard sword down toward the back of the beasts neck. Its head, along with half its neck flew away form Altheda. A gentle hand helped Altheda to her feet. She smiled to Draco as she heard a slight chant in the air.

The air was suddenly charged with magic and a bolt of green light arced through the air and hit a velocprey that was circling a downed Palvol. The beast flipped through the air, landing on its legs. It ran towads the Ethieune who was standing after throwing his spell. He quickly went through another incantation and threw a small red bead into the air. The bead explode, catching the beast square in the face. It screeched and fell to the ground, its head smoking.

Altheda looked to at her brother and shook her head. He was so careless, he had let the velocprey slip in on him and bite his thigh, crippling him until he was healed. So being a mighty priestess of Lolth she stalked over to her brother, picking up Thunder that had slipped from her grasp as the velocprey had tackled her. She bent over her brother saying "You are lucking that you are family." She whispered a quick prayer to Lolth and her hands glowed a soft blue. She placed them on her brothers wounded leg and the wound healed.

Neo, with his love to kill, finished his last victim with a cut across the eyes, then a stab in the starburst shaped chest with Darkness. Sheik launched his left arm forward, the crescent blade soaring through the air, straight for a velocprey chest some ten feet away, but the beast saw it coming. It jumped to the left, but Sheik, being a master of the Academy and a Knight of Dark, knew the beast would do it. When he saw the move coming, he sent his right arm out to his side, then swung his arm around in front of him. The blade followed the chain as it came around with Sheik's arm. The blade slammed into the ribs of the beast. It fell to the ground, the crescent blade continuing around. With an exercise of his will, he called his right blade back to him. The chain shrunk continually, the hilt coming back to his hand. His left blade, did the same, but he launched it back out and into the head of the downed beast.

Katrin spun to the left, avoiding a jump from one velocprey, then flung herself forward, avoiding a velocprey ready to bite into her throat as she came around. With practiced ease she brought Singer across her chest, then stabbed forward at the velocprey own chest. But before the blade drove home, she flicked her wrist upward and, adding some momentum to it, Singer went up and into the jaw of the velocprey in front of her. She didn't have to revel in the kill, for the velocprey that had jumped at her was coming back at her. It dipped its head down, ready to make the kill, but a rapier plunged into its neck. The blade must have been flung through the air, for Antren, taking his remaining rapier and plunging it home into the breast of his current foe, was some ten feet away.

Katrin put the hilt of Singer to her lips, put her fingers on the holes in the hilt, and blew off a few notes. Then, thanks to the spell, five velocprey where enchanted. They stalked over to her, their confidence magically enhanced, making them think her helpless. Katrin then quickly blew out a few high pitched notes that sounded like that of a dying bird's squawks. A cyclon of blades magically appeared around her and within a heart beat or two, all five of the beasts were nothing but ribbons. She started to play a few notes, and started walking forward. The ring of blades stayed around her as she moved and played off the note. She walked around, kill three more velocprey with the blades, before their magic dismissed them.

A velocprey was pursuing a fleeing Palvol, who was going to trick it into jumping. But before it could jump, ten flaming arrows imbedded themselves into the velocpreys side. Ethieune was standing, Nasmer to his side, both with hands pointed out at the velocprey.

Only three velocprey remained, one being the beast Altheda had crippled. The beasts turned to run but didn't get far as two balls of fire came forth from the wizards outstretched hands and hit each squarely in the back. They were launched forward, but not killed. Katrin walked over to them and plunged Singer into the soft underbelly of each of the beasts. Atharia smiled and walked over to the crippled velocprey on the ground. With a smile on her face she brought her mace down and smashed the skull of the beast, ending its misery.

"I do love to watch you all at work. It is a fascinating sight indeed." Sheik said to his children. "I'm glad to have the ability to say that I began your training." He took his blades and put them into the sheaths that hung at his hips.

"Yes, all is well. We should take down this false camp. We still have to travel half-way back across the forest to get home." Jyoflin said. He was not one for making jokes, but was always serious and on top of things. He willed Blaze out and with a flourish, sheathed it on his back.

"Yes, I concur. But we need to do something with the velocprey bodies." Katrin said.

"Ah, I think I know what to do with them." Antren said. He then smiled to Neo and said, "We can skin them, and use their scales and hides to make the training armor for the new up-and-coming warriors-in-training. Don't you think?"

"Excellent idea. Hey, Ethieune, did you happen to bring along one of those many extra dimension bags with you?" Neo asked his brother.

Ethieune nodded, "Yeah, I brought one. And I believe that is big enough to carry all of these bodies in, and take them to Thor." Thor was the armor and weapon smith for the Academy. He was good at what he did, and he is a Mix. He is half white, half drow. He knew everything there was to know about armor smithing, and he could put any piece of armor together, for the right price of course.

"Good. Hand it over. Antren, Draco, Palvol, and I will get the bodies into the bag. If the rest of you will break down the false camp." Neo said smiling, then added "Please."

Matron Silla nodded, "Yes if you other males will break down the camp, then we will prepare the spells to take us back home." The other priestesses nodded as well, and the raiding party set into motion.

Neo took the extra-dimension bag from Ethieune. He, Antren, Draco, and Palvol set about picking up the bodies, and placing them into the bag. The wizards and Sheik set about taking down the camp. Most of the camp had been set up by illusion, so only a simple verse from both wizards were needed to most of the work.

Chapter 3

When the camp was gone, and the bodies put into the extra-dimension bag, the party gathered together and took each others hands. The priestesses closed their eyes and began to chant. The wind whipped up around them and the site of an intense battle disappeared from around them, darkness taking its place. The senseation of alling krept over them all. Soon light again reappeared and the party stood in front of the Palace of Warriors.

In the clearing where they stood, there were a few horses, a snow white one, a black stallion, a small brow female and a dirt colored horse. Matron Silla had asked that their horses be brought to that specific spot by some of the young girls of the temple dedicated to Lady Lolth. Matron Silla and her daughters walked over to the young girls holding the reigns of the their horses. Each of them hopped onto the saddle of their respected horse, taking the reigns from the young girl in front of them. Katrin then saddled her own horse and rode off towards her home deep in the forest.

The males, except for Nasmer and Ethieune, walked down through the woods towards the entrance of the Palace of Warriors. The Palace of Warriors was a large palace, in which an elven warrior-in-training suffers through the intense training that they need to become a Knight of Light and Dark. The Knights of Light and Dark are an order of highly skilled eleven Knights that protected the ways of life of their kin.

Nasmer whispered a quick word and dissolved into the wind. Ethieune reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out a ruby figurine of a horse, mane and tail flying in the air. He tossed it to the ground, while he whispered, "Come Kata." There was a burst of flames and heat, but it lasted only a second. Standing next to the figurine was a red stallion, with a mane and tail of pure fire. Ethieune came up beside the stallion, patting its sides, the horse looked around, while Ethieune flung himself upon its back.

"Come Kata, let us go home." Ethieune whispered into the flaming stallions ear. The fire of the mane was warm, but not hot, and the flame had no affect on him physically, other than warming him up a little. Kata, the red stallion, was a beast from the plane of existence designated to the fire elements. Reins of flame appeared in Ethieune's hands and he readied himself for his departure. When the other men disappeared down the path towards the Palace, the females of the Everhate family and Ethieune rode off towards their home.

The Palace of Warriors was a huge place. It was located in a deep, ravine like valley. It was about 3 miles wide, with the Palace placed in the direct center. On either side of the large, stone palace were running rings. The running rings were tracks, and on either side were barns were the Masters kept the war horse.

The men approached the large, oak front doors which led into the Palace. They entered the Palace with its one main hallway, light shinning into the room from a thousand stained glass windows in the roof. The hallway called was Regnorka, which meant Hall of Warriors in old drow. It was wide enough across for each of them to march side by side. There were many other hallways branching off Regnorka, which led into the training arenas for each of the warrior types, types classified by their weapon of choice. The doors that lead to each different hallway were large, double doors, with a printed label on them, the label indicating the weapon class.

As they marched past a few doors, Antren and Palvol branched off and entered rooms, Palvol to meet with his master and Antren to go in and meditate while his students practiced.

Students of the Palace were huddled in the hallway, chatting amongst themselves. They saw their masters marching down the hallway, and bowed to them as they walked by. A few of the boys, in their first year of training, came up to the masters.

"Would you allow us to take some of your equipment?" one young little drow boy asked. Neo just waved him away.

They headed down to the end of Regnorka. Once there they stood before two large, wooden bound doors. On one of the doors, written in both drow and white, was the title "Thor, Master of Armor and Weapon Crafts." Jyoflin stepped up to the door and pushed on them, and the doors swung wide.

As the doors swung open, heat rushed out of the room, but the Knights marched on in. "Ah, my dear good friends. How nice it is to see you once again." Thor said form the side. His face glowed with happiness, his large frame, unusual for an elf, was covered with soot. But you could still see the lighter color of his skin. He had the glowing amber skin of a white elf, but had the white hair and beautiful red eyes of a drow. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His apron, which began as white, but now is black, covered the lower part of his body, but his upper body was also black, but shaped. His honed muscles from years of smithing where tense from his work. He set down the hammer he had in his hand, put the sword his was working on into a pale of water, which hissed as the glowing red blade was put into it, to let it cool and came over to the Knights.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well. We have a special gift for you, my large friend." Neo said as Thor walked over to him, putting his large hand out. Neo followed suit and they clasped hands. Neo reached behind him, and took the extra-dimension bag from his belt.

"Here," he said, tossing the bag to Thor, who caught it easily, "We brought you some velocprey hides, since we found, and slew, all of the ones of the pack that had been terrorizing our borders. We took the liberty of bringing back the bodies to you."

"Ah, you did then. Excellent. I can always count on you four to bring me something back form every one of your trips. Be it hides, or just a simple flower. You always know what to bring me." Thor said. He motioned to a young smithing student, who came over to him quickly. "Take these. There are dead velocprey in there. Take them to the skinning chamber and see to it that every scale stays in tact." Thor instructed.

The boy hurried off, and Thor said to his friends, "He is a promising one. He could be the one I have been looking for. My apprentice."

"Oh come now, you need no apprentice now, you still have many years to live. Give yourself some more time. Don't take the boy in until your certain that he is the one." Jyoflin said.

"Ah, words of wisdom, from a very wise elf. Yes, I see what you say, and I know that I have plenty more time. But still, better to start training him now then later." Thor said. He smiled a wide smile to Jyoflin, and held out his arm. Jyoflin clasped it and they shuck each others arm.

"Yes, well, I believe it is time to go back to our students." Sheik said.

"That might be a good idea." Thor said. Sheik turned to leave, and stepped out of the doors. His sons following close behind, Sheik walked down the hallway and to the set of door that led to his training arena.

Each of the Knights stepped out of the hallway and through their own set of doors. They walked down Regnorka and entered their large training arenas.

Hopping off her horse, and knotting the reins around a tree, Katrin entered her house. It was a small wooden structure. She was inside of her house for one reason, and that was to pick up her amulet. The amulet was a silver unicorn head shaped locket. In this locket was an enchantment, which forever preserved her faith in Eilistraee. Inside this amulet was the beautiful horn tip of an adult female unicorn.

The locket, when dipped in water, had all of the properties of a horn still attached to the unicorn. It could purify the most deadly poison and turn it into plain water, and it could dismiss anything form the underworld with but a touch of the silver.

She entered her private room, at the back of her small house. She entered and look to the right, towards her neatly made bed. On the night stand beside the bed sat the silver locket. With a few quick steps she was at the night stand. With a swish of her arm, she scooped up the locket, and had it in her hand. She reached behind her neck and she clasp the ends together, letting it hang.

She exited her room, then left her house all together, heading for the House of Eilistraee.

Chapter 4

Matron Silla, her daughters, and Ethieune stopped their horses right in front of the long, white stoned path that led straight up to the front doors of their home. The structure, that most humans would call a castle, was in fact just a simple dwelling for the family. It was large, and made partly of stone, partly of wood. There was a large set of double doors at the entrance, and around the back there was the large meditating chamber, that had the large windows. Matron Silla swung her leg over, and slid off her horses. With reins in hand, she patted the neck of her horse and smiled. She handed them to a young warrior, who had come from around back when he had heard the sounds of hoof beats nearing. He took hold of the reins of the priestesses and gently led the horses around back of the house to the stables.

Mean while, Ethieune hopped off of Kata's back, and took out the stone figurine of a horse. "Go on home Kata, I'll call you again soon." he said to the fire horse. He looked at the horse, whose eyes looked sad, but the horse whined and in a burst of flames the horse was gone. Ethieune picked up the stone figurine, placed it in his cloak pocket, and activated a simple cantrip that transported himself to his private chambers in his home.

As the women approached the doors that led into the interior of their home, a small boy walked forward to stand before his Matron. His eyes were trained upon a rock at his feet, for he knew what awaited him if he looked directly at his Matron Mother.

"Mam," he whispered, "There is someone here to see you. He is from Matron Bearne. She is in need of your help."

"What was that? Speak up boy!" Atharia demanded. The boy again delivered his message, this time a little louder. Never taking his eyes off the ground, he awaited his Matron Mothers response. He stood there for a moment longer, before receiving his order.

"Take me to him, directly." Matron Silla said to the boy. He felt proud, for his Matron spoke to him directly, but not proud enough to look up and into the burning eyes of his Matron.

"Yes, mam!" he said. He turned on his heel and walked to the main doors excitedly. They were large, wooden, double doors. The wood of the doors had been meshed and melded with strong iron and bronze, the bronze giving them a golden hue.

The boy put his hands to the door, and they swung open quickly. Older male drow stood at the end of either door and, after the priestesses had entered, they shut the doors behind them. The chamber where they now stood was huge. The polished, white marble floor reflected the sunlight that seemed to rain down from a large sun light in the top of the room. A large set of stairs on either side of the room led up to a balcony overlooking the entrance. An unknown number of times Matron Silla had stood their and greeted guests.

The boy led on following a lushly carpeted path, into the main hallway that was decorated with an array of tapestries from over the world, into a smaller sub-hallway with blank walls, but with windows on either side. As he approached another set of double doors, he slowed his steps.

He turned and bowed to his Matron and stepped out of her way. He looked up into the face of his matron. Ruby red eyes stared back at him. A face with high cheek bones, slender lips, and long, thin, white eyebrows was looking at his face. The Matron Mothers thin lips, were a soft red color, most unlike her eyes. He felt his pride rising.

She put a hand into her belt pouch and pulled out a sous piece, worth twenty pieces of gold. She flipped the coin in her hand, then with an upward snap of her slender thumb, she flipped the coin into the air and it sail straight to the boy. He caught it quickly, snatching it from the air greedily. Quickly the boy skipped happily down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Matron Silla walked straight to the doors leading into the meeting chamber. She placed her powerful hands onto the wooden doors and pushed them open. Silently they flowed open, shutting themselves behind the Matron Mother and her daughters.

Matron Silla walked in proudly, showing her self as the powerful Matron she was. The chamber was large, with large, wide tapestries depicting the forms of Lolth. One depicted her as a large spider the eight glowing red eyes. Another showing her with the top half of a drow female, a very beautiful one at that, and her lower half the abdomen of a spider. The third showed her as a small, beautiful drow with flowing stark white hair. Light flooded onto the room from a circular window on the roof of the room.

Sun light rained down on a raised platform. On this platform was a red plush rug. And on the rug near the center of the platform were sat three large, throne-like chairs. The one in the center was tallest, and the most ornately designed with carvings and jewels of all colors. To either side sat the smaller, less special seats.

They approached their rightful seats. They turned to face the visitor and took their seats. They each sunk into the plushy cushion that was placed on the seats. She saw a bowing drow, who's white hair nearly brushed the dark marble floors.

"Come forth, our humble visitor." Matron Silla declared. As she said this the other drow in the room came out of his bow. As he lifted his face, Matron Silla smiled. "It is nice to see you again, Marth."

The drow smiled widely, showing pearl white teeth between soft red lips. His red eyes glowed in the sun light. His slender, lithe form seemed as her should belong with the wind elemental more so than the drow. The son of Matron Bearne bowed again. "I is nice to see you again Matron Silla. But I do not come in times of tranquility. My mother has sent me here to receive your aid. For the last month or two, beasts have flung themselves at our city. We have killed many, but for every one that we kill, we lose three of our men, and three more take the dead beasts place. I have come to ask for your aid. We need more men, if we are to stop the beasts, we have already lost half of our own Knight of Dark.

"Please if you will, send your knights back with me, or soon following me. Mother has sent out knight into the forest to discover what is driving the beasts out. They have come back bearing grave news. The beasts have began to gather together. There are atleast a hundred phase and dimension beasts, if not more. There are also orcs, orges, troll, and gnolls. There have even be reports of wyvern with them. Please send your knights to aid my mother." Marth finished, bowing low to the respectful Matron. "Also Roy has been sent to Lord Basil Xanthis to seek his Knight of Light as well." Marth said mentioning his younger brother.

"What of Talor?" Matron Silla asked, referring to the eldest brother.

"Mother sent a sending to him, and he replied that he would be home in a tenday. He is somewhere out in the human realm." Marth said. He smiled to Altheda as he mentioned his brother. Her face flushed with red, for it was no hidden fact that Altheda and Talor had shared a love for each other over many decades. But when Talor went to search out the lands, he had left Altheda behind.

As Marth was speaking to Matron Silla, his younger brother, Roy, was speaking with Lord Basil. Roy had delivered a similar message to Lord Basil.

Lord Basil himself, was slender, even by elven standards, and his raven black hair hung down to his shoulders.

He sat in a ornately carved wooden chair, in the meeting chamber of his home, some 30 miles from where Matron Silla sat. The lords meeting chamber was much like that of the meeting chamber of Matron Silla, with the large window in the roof, but he didn't have tapestries of Lady Lolth. He has tapestries of a shinning, bright moon, of a clouded moon, of a shining sun, and a beautiful tapestry of mighty Eilistraee, her long silver hair hanging her elfish face.

He looked to Antren who was standing nearby. Antren smiled and nodded. Lord Basil looked back to Roy and said with a smile, "Of course. My knight of Light will come to your mother's aid. We have been friends for as long as I can remember, I know not why I would not."

"Excellent, I will send word to my brother to inform Matron Silla, who has already agreed, before I even began to talk to you." Roy said. He pulled back his white hair from his face, closed his blood red eyes, and began to concentrate. On his ear he wore a small onyx stone. The stone began to glow slightly, as Roy whispered the trigger word that would send a message through the Weave to his brother.

"Brother, Basil has agreed. We will meet you in a days time in Erebos." Roy whispered. Then a swirl of magic the sending vanished.

"Antren, gather what Knights we have here. Make sure they are armed for battle. What knights we don't have here we will pick up in Erebos at the Palace." Lord Basil commanded.

"Yes, father." Antren inclined his head to his father and swept past Roy, making his red cloak flutter a tiny bit.

"Roy, you will stay with me, incase something happens. Come, we have much to do" Lord Basil said, standing from his seat and approaching Roy. He smiled lightly, and together he and Roy followed after Antren.

"Matron Silla," Marth began, "I just receive a sending from my brother. He says that Lord Basil will meet us here in a days time." Matron Silla stood from her seat and walked down to Marth.

Matron Silla smiled. "Excellent. Kindo!" she called. The door in the front of the chamber opened and a drow stepped in. He was large, much larger than the average drow. He neared six feet tall, with two large swords in an X shape on his back.

"Yes, Matron Mother?" Kindo asked, bowing low.

"Send for my boys and husband, along with the other Masters of the Palace. Tell them to gather what knights they can, and they need to be armed and ready for battle." she commanded in a stern voice.

"Yes, my Matron." Kindo answered. He bowed again and left the room, calling a few names as he left.

"Daughters, come here." Matron Silla said in a sweet voice. Her daughters stood quickly and stalked down to their mother. "Atharia," Matron Silla began again, "Go to the temple. Summon our priestesses and bring them here. Have all magic weapons and trinkets. We may need them for the dimension beasts." Atharia bowed to her mother, then ran from the room.

"Altheda, you will go ahead to Matron Bearne. I want you to report back with a sending, tell me well they fair now. Also, make sure of what were up against. We may need to bring some other special items." As she finished, Altheda bowed. She quickly came back up, then spun on her heel and swept from the room. The wooden doors silently behind her.

"What of me, Matron Mother?" Marth asked. He bowed his head to her, his long sword swinging on his hip.

"You will stay with me. I need you here, just incase something happens with Basil." Matron Silla stated bluntly and sharply.

As a few hours past, Matron Silla's sons and husband came to the meeting chamber, followed by Atharia and a host of priestesses.

"Where are the rest of them?" Matron Silla asked her daughter as she entered at the rear of the party.

"They are gathering what they can now. When we go back to them with pack beasts, they will have everything laid out." Atharia said, bowing low to her mother. The other priestesses followed suit, bowing low to their Matron Mother.

"Alright, well since you all are here, then I know I have Lady Lolth's blessing for my chosen course." Matron Silla said. "Masters, please summon your Knights of Dark, for we are going to the aid of Matron Bearne. Beasts of all types have gathered against her, summoned together by an unknown force. Our goal is to aid her in any way we can."

Matron Silla discussed with all of the masters the location in which they are to summon their knights to, along with the steps to take to make sure they are ready for battle.

Altheda made camp off to the side of the old road that led to the city of Selcon, the drow city led by Matron Bearne. Altheda piled some of the sticks that she had found on the road she was traveling. She whispered a few word and the sticks burst into flames, igniting a fire. She knew that if she wished to sleep well, she would have to erect a spell shield around herself, but she had not thought she would have to leave so quickly, so she had no spell ready, so she would have to stay awake and keep a look out.

The night passed slowly for her. Shadowrain, her horse, slept a few feet away. A crescent moon had risen into the sky, and it gave a little light for her to see by, though she didn't need it. Shadowrain's steady breathing helped her keep her anxiety down. .

Still, the night passed uneventfully, but as the crescent moon passed the peak of the night, there was the sound of screaming orcs and goblins. Her hand went down to her mace. Soon the screams died away, and the night quieted back down. To her it didn't matter, the non existing sounds of the orcs allowed her to relax, at least for a few hours.

She looked up to the sky and knew that the sun would rise soon. She began to let her eyes slowly closed, but the sound of hoof beats slowly closing in on her position kept her awake.

The sound grew louder and louder, and began to slow down. Apparently the fire she kept ablaze alerted the rider to her position. Slowly the horse came into view. She whispered the words to spell that would quicken her reflexes, and allowed the rider to enter the fire light. She could tell that he was obviously human, due to the broadness of his shoulders, but he appeared to be young, but most of his features were hidden under a black cloak. He seemed to be more of shadow than human.

He held his brown horse by the reins and entered her small camp. "May I join you?" he asked. His voice was quiet and seemed to be very kind in essence.

Altheda nodded to him and he tied his horse to a nearby tree. As he came into the ring of light that was cast off by her fire, she saw that he wore a long, black, leather cloak. It clung tightly to his body, that was also covered in light black, almost gray, leathers. The hood of his cloak was pulled low, as to hide his face. She could see the pommels of two swords poking out of his cloak, and she guessed she might as well ask.

"Was that you that made all those goblins scream?" she asked, looking directly at him.

He looked up, and she was startled by the bright green eyes that shone out from under his cloak. He pulled the hood of his cloak back, and long, light brown curly hair fell around a strongly chiseled, bronze face. A small smile shined on his face. "Yes, that was me. My mother taught me always to kill them, even when they have done nothing to you, for as long as they live, there is the chance that they will do something to you." His voice was melodic, soft and sweet, but with a harsh tone that said he had seen to many things in his life.

"Well, lets hope they didn't have friends." Altheda said to him, a smile on her ebony colored face. When she looked at his face, that sweet face just made her want to smile, as he was doing.

Just then shouts could be heard from the distance, orc shouts. "I guess you just brought some friends along with you. Well, I guess I do get to have a little bit of fun tonight." Altheda said. She picked up Thunder from the ground beside her, and she stood up. Her chain mail armor flowed with her ever movement, which was quickened by her spell of speed.

The man beside her stood up as well, and grabbed his horses reins. He pulled the horse over to stand beside Shadowrain and he tied the horse to another tree. He crossed his arms across his barrel like chest and stood there, waiting for the orcs to come to him.

Altheda smiled to him and whispered, "I'll let you prove to me what your worth. If you can hold your own, I'll let you stay. If you need my help, then I will come, but only if you say you do."

"If that be the case, then go ahead and sit back down. You could probably go on to sleep and not worry about a thing." He smiled as he finished. He looked straight ahead and with in a few moments the orcs, only ten of them surprisingly, came to stand before him.

"You killed Orga and Thund?" one of the orcs asked in a shattered common.

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do?" the man asked. The orcs smiled, a tusky smile, and grabbed the sword hanging at its side. All the others did as well, but they circled him, while the leader rushed the man.

He threw his hips to the left to dodge a stab at his gut. He took hold of the trusting arm with one of his own, then brought the elbow of his free arm crashing down, snapping the bone of the orcs sword arm, as the orc howled in pain. The blade fell to the ground. A sword flashed towards his shoulder and heart. He let go of the orc who's arm he had shattered and dropped to the ground, the sword rushing towards him barely missing its mark.

He was up in a flash, his blades appearing in his hands. He quickly drew one blade across the gut of the orc to his right. Altheda smiled to herself thinking, _He really is good. Now he could be helpful to me. He is excellent with his blades, but what kind of blades are those._ The sword was long, and arced gracefully, but they weren't quiet scimitars. The whole blade arced, and there were runes and artwork carved into the sides of the blades.

The other orcs looked at him. The man stood there stone still, his face down, his arms hanging down with swords pointing to the ground. They looked to each other, and five of them rushed the man. His swords came up in a flash and he swatted aside one on rushing blade with one blade, while the other flashed across the orcs throat. He spun to the left, avoiding a club, then spun again, but this time with his foot coming up high and catching the orc in front of him square in the jaw, blasting it apart with the momentum.

The orc tried to howl, but its voice was chocked by the blood running down its throat. A blade came toward the man, which he picked off with his left blade, while his right came up and into the jaw of the orc that had stabbed at him. He ripped the blade back out, while using his left blade to stab the orc with the broken jaw in the ribs. He spun his right blade in his hand to a reverse grip, while spinning himself. When his back was in front of the orc, he rammed his blade into its gut. He let go of his left hand blade in the orc, while ripping his right hand blade back out in a rush of blood.

The two of the five remaining orcs charged him together. He took his left hand blade in both hands, and snapped it left to right, smacking the orc's blades off their track. His blade came back up and slashed across the head of the left orc. The top part of the orcs head slid of the orc, exposing the brains. The orcs body fell to the ground, while the man whipped his blade back around, severing the head of the orc to his right. In a spurt of blood the orcs head flew off. The man spun his blade in his hand, throwing the blood and gore off the blade. He bent down and retrieved his right hand sword, which he spun as well, throwing the gore from it.

He looked at the three orcs still standing, and he smiled. He sheathed his blades, and crossed his arms across his chest, smiling just a little bit bigger. The orcs, faces filled with fright, turned and began to run away. Out of nowhere the man produced three daggers, which he threw through the air, and let plunge into the base of each orc's neck. They fell to the ground, dead. The man stalked over to the dead orcs, bent down, and pulled his dagger from their necks. He wiped each dagger off, using the rag armor that the orcs wore.

"So, I think I know who you are." Altheda said, smirking to him.

"I hope so, after that show, Altheda Everhate." the man said to her. He smiled, bending down and putting the daggers back into the holsters on the inside of his boots.

"How… how do you know my name. Unless, yes you are." Altheda started.

"Yes, I am your old friend and lover. I am Talor Bearne, the son of Matron Bearne, of the drow city of Selcon. I am the one and only." Talor said to her. She rushed over to her old friend, whom she hadn't seen in almost two decades, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting her lips firmly against his. They hung there, suspened in the moment, before Talor pushed her away.

"I recognized your swords, but last I saw, you had red eyes, white hair, pointed ears, and black skin. What happened to you?" Altheda asked. She look up at her lover, looking at his green eyes.

"You know, as well as anyone, my fascination with magical artifacts. I just so happen to be wearing one right now, a mask from an old witch named Belshron." Talor said to her. She took a step back and looked at him again. Then it hit her like a flaming arrow in the heart. Belshron was an ancient witch, that had been disfigured after a battle against a fire elemental. She had created a mask, one that could give her, a seventy year old witch, the appearance of a young woman or boy, or even a drow or elf, so she could hide her hideous face and body.

"So you are the one that raided her caverns, I had heard from a merchant that was in our city, that a drow had go into the caves, but a human had come back out." Altheda said, smirking. Talor reached up to his chin, and grabbed the skin. He would have ripped the skin off his face, had he not had the mask on. As he pulled the mask off, Altheda could see the black skin underneath it.

He pulled it off the rest of the way, and the young human man standing before her was replaced with an even younger looking drow male. He kept the same clothing, but his skin became black, his eyes red, and his hair stark white. She smiled at her old friend. Talor walked over to his horse and place the mask inside one of the saddle packs on his horse.

"So, you are on your way to meet my mother. Yes?" Talor asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Of course, Matron Silla wanted me to go so that I could aid her in any way I can. She is gathering our Knights of Dark to bring with her." Altheda explained to him.

"Excellent, mother will be glad to hear. Though she should have expected it." Talor said, sitting down and leaning against his horses side.

Altheda sat down in front of Shadowrain, leaning against her.

"Lets head on our way to Selcon. I can bet that the sooner we get there, the more creatures we get to kill." Altheda said. She helped Shadowrain stand, placed the saddle on her, and she flung herself onto the saddle. Talor followed suit, flinging himself upon his horse. They rode of, following the rode to the east towards Selcon, locked in slience, each thinking of times long past.

To Be Continued…


End file.
